


Fated Love

by shnvstr



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, SJNYKiss
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnvstr/pseuds/shnvstr
Summary: wherein;Stell has the ability to predict the future and that includes when he will see his DESTINY.And they will meet when the year ends.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 17





	Fated Love

Stell's POV

"𝘐-𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸? 𝘉𝘢---

"𝘚𝘩𝘩."

𝘗𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘶𝘬𝘩𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘴𝘢'𝘵 𝘪𝘴𝘢 𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨...

"Kuya! Gumising kana daw sabi ni Mama!" gising saakin ni Rose, bunso kong kapatid.

"Ano ba yun? Ang aga aga pa e. Magki-kiss na kami e." pag angal ko

"Anong ang aga aga? E gabi na. Ayan, lasing pa. Tsaka sino kahalikan mo sa panaginip mo? Yung hilaw mong Imaginary Boyfriend? Jusko, kuya. Mag 2021 na bukas, naniniwala ka pa din sa mga panaginip mo." sabi ni Rose

"Aba, baka gusto mong isumbong kita kay mama? Dahil may jowa ka." sabi ko

Bakas sa mukha niya ang gulat. Akala niya ah.

Matagal ko na yun alam, actually kinausap kona yung jowa niya. Binalaan kumbaga.

"Hala, kuya. Paano mo nalaman?" kabang tanong niya

"Siyempre, ako pa ba? Na-predict kona yan." pagmamayabang ko

"Nye. Ang sabihin mo, chismoso ka lang talaga." sabi niya

"Ilang beses ko na bang sasabihin na......" 

"..... Hindi ako manghuhula, nananaginip ako ng mga mangyayari sa future." sabay sabay naming sabi

"Tsaka Rose, wala namang mawawala sa'yo  
if maniwala ka diba?" singit ng pangalawa kong kapatid, si Rodney.

"ROSE! GISING NA BA KUYA MO?" tanong ni Mama kay Rose

"Opo! Pababa na po!" sagot ko

"O, siya. Bilisan mo. May bisita ka dito." sabi ni mama

Bisita? 9:30 pm na may bisita pa din? Baka bwisita.

"Sino po?" tanong ko

"Basta! Bumaba kana dyan." sabi ni mama

"Wait lang po. Magpapalit lang po ng damit." sabi ko

Third Person's POV

Pababa na si Stell, ngunit may pagkabigla sa mukha niya nang makita ang matalik niyang kaibigan na si Josh. Pero naalala niya na may pupuntahan sila.

Si Josh ay kanyang matalik na kaibigan mula pa noong High School Days nila.

"Oh, bat naka-busangot si Rose?" tanong ni Josh

"Baka nag-away sila ng Jowa niya Hahahaha." sagot ni Stell

"May Jowa na si Rose!?" 

Stell's POV

"May Jowa na si Rose!?" sigaw na tanong ni mama

"Ma!" saway ni Rose kay mama

"O, bakit? Totoo ba may boyfriend kana?" tanong ni Mama kay Rose

Dinilatan naman ako ng mata ni Rose, para bang sinasabi na tulungan ko siya.

"Joke lang yung sinabi ko, Ma. Wala naman yan jowa e, kung meron man ako na mismo uupak dun." pagsisinungaling ko

Nakita ko nanaman sa mukha ni Rose na kalmado na siya.

"O, Rose. Alam mo na? Lagot ka sa kuya mo." sabi ni Mama kay Rose

"Ah, Ma. Alis na po kami ni Josh, may pupuntahan pa po kami." pagpapaalam ko

"O, siya sige. Mag ingat kayo ah? Teka nga lang. Dito ka ba mag-memedya noche?" tanong pa neto

"Hindi po." sagot ko

Third Person's POV

| SB CAFE |

Hindi mapakali si Stell, tulad ng dati. Sa tuwing pumupunta siya rito palagi siyang kinakabahan, ngunit hindi niya rin alam kung bakit.

"Josh, kamusta kayo ng jowa mo?" tanong ni Stell

"Ha? Sino? Wala naman akong jowa." sabi ni Josh

"Ha? E sino yung sinasabi mo saakin?" tanong ni Stell

"Baka ex jowa. Sino dun Si Ken or Si Jah?" tanong ni Josh

"Aba. Gago ka ah? Pinagsabay mo?" tanong ni Stell

"Hindi. One week lang kami ni Ken. Ang labo kasi, tsaka ang weird niya. Si Jah naman 3 days lang." sabi ni Josh

"Wow. 'Di pa umabot ng 1 week ah. Mabait naman si Jah ah? Bat 'di nag work yung relationship niyo?" tanong ni Stell

"Aba. Pati Ate ko pinagseselosan. Jusko po." sabi ni Josh

"Hahahahahha. Ayan kasi ayaw mo kasing mag seryoso!" sabi ni Stell

"Aba. At least hindi sa panaginip yung mga nahahalikan ko." sabi ni Josh

"Aba, gago ka ah." sabi ni Stell

"Kung papangalanan mo yung hilaw mong Imaginary Boyfriend, anong pangalan?" tanong ni Josh

"Hmm. Feeling ko Sejun." sabi ni Stell

"Ayan, puro ka kasi K-drama. Gagawin mo pang oppa. Ano? Parang Park Seo Jun?" sabi ni Josh

"Bakit ka ba nakikialam? Yung pagka-gusto mo nga kay Donna hindi ko pinake-alamanan e." sabi ni Stell

"Aba! Hindi ko gusto yun ah!" sabi ni Josh, pero kitang kita mo sa mukha niya na kinikilig siya.

"Aminin mo na kasi, eto parang others. Ako lang 'to oh, pinaka-gwapo mong kaibigan." sabi ni Stell

"Che! Mahiya ka nga. Kung ako magpapangalan sa Imaginary Jowa mo, siguro JP." sabi ni Josh

"Bakit JP?" tanong ni Stell

"Kasi diba ako Josh Cullen? JC? Edi siya JP." sabi ni Josh

"Haynako. Imbis na mag ganyan ganyan ka, umorder kana. Kanina pa tayo nagku-kwentuhan dito, wala naman tayong iniinom." sabi ni Stell

"Anong order mo?" tanong ni Josh

"Yung dati. Basta. Alam mo na yun." saad ni Stell

"Okay." 

Habang nasa counter si Josh, biglang may tumawag sa kanya.

𝘑𝘰𝘴𝘩: 𝘗𝘰?  
𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮: 𝘕𝘢𝘬...  
𝘑𝘰𝘴𝘩: 𝘔𝘢? 𝘉𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘵 𝘬𝘢 𝘱𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘬?  
𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮: 𝘠𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢 𝘮𝘰...  
𝘑𝘰𝘴𝘩: 𝘏𝘢? 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘢?  
𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮: 𝘉𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘬 𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘺𝘢.

Biglang humina ang mga tuhod niya at mabilis siyang pumunta kay Stell upang magpaalam.

"D-dre, una na 'ko. May emergency." sabi ni Josh

"Ha? Anong emergency? Okay lang ba si Ate Yuna? Si Tita?" Kinakabahang tanong ni Stell

"Bumalik na siya. Sige na, una na ako."   
walang emosyong sabi niya

Ngunit natigilan lang si Stell at hindi makapaniwala.

𝘉𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘬 𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘺𝘢, 𝘵𝘦𝘬𝘢 𝘯𝘨𝘢. 𝘕𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘰 𝘯𝘢 '𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘩? - Nasa isip ni Stell

𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 31, 2017

𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭'𝘴 𝘗𝘖𝘝

"𝘑-𝘫𝘰𝘴𝘩" 

"𝘉𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘵? 𝘔𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘢?" 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢

"𝘕-𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢 𝘮𝘰. 𝘉-𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘬 𝘴𝘪𝘺𝘢." 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘪 𝘬𝘰

𝘒𝘢𝘴𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘮 𝘬𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘢 𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘨-𝘶𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢.

"𝘕𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘺𝘢 𝘬𝘢 𝘣𝘢, 𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭? 𝘈𝘭𝘢𝘮 𝘯𝘢 𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘢 𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘸 𝘬𝘰 𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘨-𝘶𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯." 𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘪 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢

"𝘛𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘢 '𝘥𝘪 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘨𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰. 𝘉𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘢 𝘬𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘰!" 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘪 𝘯𝘪𝘺𝘢 𝘱𝘢

𝘌𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘍𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬

Stell's POV

Anyways wala na din naman siguro akong magagawa pa. Uwi na lang ako.

"Hey. Stell right?" 

"Sino ka? At bakit alam mo ang pangalan ko?" 

"Ako 'to, mahal."

Hindi ko alam ang mararamdaman ko. Tila ba'y hindi ko magalaw ang mga katawan ko para umalis.

Nagkatitigan kami. Lord, siya na ba yun? 

"I-kaw? Ikaw ba y-----

"Shh."

Palapit ng palapit yung mukha namin sa isa't isa ng biglang....

HINALIKAN NIYA AKO. HINDI SA CHEEKS. HINDI SA NOO. SA LABIIIIIII!!!!

Kasabay nun may mga fire works sa labas. It's already January 1, 2021. 

And sakto kitang kita namin ang magandang tanawin sa labas. Nasa may rooftop kami ng Cafe.

Pero teka, sumasakit yung ulo ko. At may mga bagay akong naaalala?

— Flash Back —

Stell's POV

December 31, 2016

Ang tagal naman ni Josh, putek. Mag ne-new year na wala pa din siya? Ano? Nalipasan na ng panahon? Juseyo.

Maka-uwi na nga lang. Hinihintay na ako ni mama.

"Hey. Pwede mag tanong?" 

Bwiset. Sa badtrip pa nag tanong.

"Kung mag tatanong ka kung single ba ako, halata naman diba? Tsaka kung manliligaw ka 'wag ako. Okay?" sabi ko

Pero ngumisi lang 'to.

"Ano, kuya? Walang imik imik? Tsk. Maka-uwi na nga." sabi ko pa

Pero imibis na makaalis ako, hinawakan niya ang mga balikat ko. 

Hindi ko alam ang mararamdaman ko. Tila ba'y hindi ko magalaw ang mga katawan ko para umalis.

"Hoy, kuya! Anong gagawin mo saakin? Hoy!" nanginginig kong tanong

Imbis na sumagot siya, nilapit niya yung bibig niya sa tenga ko.

At binulungan ako ng...

"Kung hindi ka tumigil hahalikan kita." 

Hindi ko alam yung gagawin ko. Kaya nanatili ako sa pwesto ko. Hindi ko alam, pero feeling ko ang putla putla ko na. 

Pero palapit ng palapit yung mukha namin sa isa't isa pero wala akong magawa ng biglang....

HINALIKAN NIYA AKO. HINDI SA NOO. HINDI SA PISNGE. KUNDI SA

LABI!

Kasabay nun ang mga paputok sa labas at magagandang tanawin. May FIREWORKS!

It's already 2017.

Pero pag lingon ko sa kanya, wala na siya?

December 31, 2017

Ewan ko ba. Simula nung hinalikan niya ako, lagi kona pinupuntahan 'tong lugar na 'to.

Nagbabakasakaling makita ko siya ulit. Ewan ko ba.

Tsaka simula nung nag kita kami lagi na akong nananaginip about sa makakatuluyan ko.

Dito daw kami magkikita, hahalikan niya daw ako. Simula nun, siya na yung hinihintay ko dito. Ewan ko ba.

Kasi simula nung nawala siyang parang bula nun, hindi na siya nag paramdam. 

Pumutok na yung mga fireworks. Maingay na.

Ibig sabihin, it's already 2018. Wala pa din siya. 

Sabi ko nga, hopeless case 'to. Bat ba kasi ako umaasang magkikita pa kami.

Tumulo ng tumulo ang mga luha ko, hindi ko alam lung bakit. Kung bakit ko siya iniiyakan, e hindi nga kami lubusang mag kakilala.

"Sorry. Late na ba ako?"

Lumingon ako sa nag salita. And it's him.

Niyakap ko siya, pero tinulak ko naman siya agad.

"Bakit ka pa bumalik? Kung iiwan mo lang din naman ako ha?" I asked

"Paano kung hindi na? Paano kung mag stay ako?" Sabi neto

"I'm Sejun." 

"I'm Stell."

"And I will courting you starting this midnight?" 

December 31, 2018

It's time. I will give my 'yes' to him. Tinupad niya yung pangako niya. Hindi niya ako iniwan, actually inalagaan pa nga niya ako.

Hindi ko naramdaman na mag isa ako. 

And he deserve my 'yes'. Grabe hindi ko kayang saktan 'tong taong 'to.

First Love? Forever Love na kaya? Sana. Kasi hindi ko kakayanin if mawala siya.

"Sejun, this time is the day that are lives will change." I said.

"Why? Bakit? I-babasted mo 'ko?" taranta niyang tanong

"No. In fact I will give my 'yes' to you." sagot ko

"So? Were together starting tonight?" tanong niya

Ayan na. May mga paputok na and Fireworks. Ang ganda ng tanawin.

Gulat ako kasi kasabay nun hinalikan niya ako.

"Starting this day you're mine." He said.

But suddenly he dissapeared.

— End of flashback —

Present Time, December 2025 

Stell's POV

"Sejun!? Naalala na kita. Nasaan ka?" 

Nasaan ako? Sa hospital? Ha? Bakit?

"O, Stell. Thank God nagising kana. Tita, tita. Gising na po si Stell." sigaw ni Josh

"Ha? Anong nangyari?" tanong ko

"December 31 2020, remember? Nung gabing yun iniwan kita sa SB Cafe. Then, nagulat ako tinatawagan na ako ni Tita. Kasi nasagasaan ka daw ng track and comma ka since 5 years." kwento ni Josh

"Ha? Hindi totoo yan. Nasaan si Sejun? Gusto ko siyang maka-usap." sabi ko

"Ha? Sinong Sejun? Wala akong kilalang Sejun. Tsaka sabi nung mga tao dun pagka-alis ko daw, umalis kana din." sabi niya

"Josh, 'wag mo 'kong gawing tanga. Nasaan si Sejun? Nasaan yung mahal ko?" nanghihinang tanong ko

Pero hindi eto sumagot. At dumating ang mga nurse tsaka ako tinurukan ng pangpatulog para kumalma.

— Flash Back —

Sejun's POV

January 1, 2018

"Nasaan ako? Nasaan si Stell!? Ibalik niyo ako dun." sigaw ko

Pero dumating ang isang babae. Si Diwata Panahon.

Siya ang ninuno saaming mga nag Ta-time Travel. Yes, isa ako sa kanila. Pero hindi ko eto kontrolado, lagi nila akong pinupunta sa past. At dun ko nakilala si Stell.

"Tapos na ang ating kasunduan, Sejun. Makakabalik kana sa Present Time." sabi neto

"Ha? Ayoko na dun. Malungkot dun. Gusto ko kasama si Stell, gusto ko kahit saan mapa- Past, Present, or Future man yan. Basta kasama siya." sabi ko

"Baka nakakalimutan mo yung kasunduan natin. At tsaka matatanggap ka kaya niya if malaman niya sa'yo galing ang kakayahan niyang makakita sa hinaharap?" sambit neto

Nung una, gusto ko lang makawala sa mundo na eto. At pumunta sa hinaharap. Pero ngayon ang tanging gusto ko lang e, makasama si Stell.

"Nakikiusap ako sa'yo, Diwata Panahon. Kahit magpaalam lang ako sa kanya, sige na." pagmamakaawa ko

"Sige, dadalhin kita sa panahong 2020. At mapupunta kana sa panahong 2025 ang realidad." sambit neto

"Pero tandaan mo, hindi kana niya kilala sa panahon na yun. At hindi mo na din siya maaalala pag pumunta kana sa realidad." sambit neto

— End of Flashback —

Present time, December 31, 2025

Stell's POV

Andito ako sa SB Cafe. Andaming nag bago, pero siya pa din. Umaasa ako na pupunta siya dito.

Sana nga pumunta siya. Sana.

"Here's your coffee, Sir."

"Thank y----

Sejun?

"Sejun? Mahal?" sabi ko

At dali dali ko siyang niyakap. Namiss ko 'to. Namiss ko yung mahal ko.

"Excuse me, Sir. Pero sino po ba kayo? Tsaka hindi po Sejun yung name ko." sabi neto

Ha? Hindi siya? Pero kamukhang kamukha niya.

"Anong name mo?" tanong ko

"Jp. John Paulo." sagot neto

"I knew it. It was you." sabi ko

Ngayon, hindi na siya ang hahalik saakin. Kundi ako na. Kasabay nun ang mga paputok at Fireworks.

It's 2026.

| Fast Forward |

It's already December 2029. And it's time, we will be together forever.

Magpapakasal na kami ni Sejun.

Simula nung hinalikan ko siya, naalala niya ako. And nangako na siya na hindi na niya ako iiwan ulit.

Simula din nung umayos ang lahat, hindi na ako nananaginip. Hindi na din nagta-time travel si Sejun. Nawala na yung sumpa.

Kinuwento saakin ni Sejun ang lahat. 

Ewan ko din ba dito kay Sejun, magpapakasal na nga lang kami sa gabi pa talaga?

Gusto niya lang kasabay ng 2030 kasal na kami. Katulad noon. Bagong taon, bagong pag asa. At bagong kasal hahaha.

Si Josh kasal na kay Donna. Sa wakas, nakahanap din siya ng katapat niya.

Maraming nangyari simula noon, pero isa lang ang 'di nag bago. Mahal pa rin namin ang isa't isa.

[A/N: I'm not familiar with wedding sermon, so please bear with me.]

"Uhm, hindi ko alam kung paano sisimulan 'to. But I'm so thankful with you, Sej. Hindi kona alam, kung hindi ka ulit dumating sa buhay ko. Pag nawala ka pa ulit, hindi ko na alam. Hindi ko kakayanin. Nung una tayong magkakilala, ninakawan mo ako ng halik!" and they laughed. 

"Hoy! Sino kayang nag sabi na single siya, kahit hindi naman tinatanong. Hahahahaha." sabi neto

"Hoy! Hindi mo pa turn, so shut up. Nilalaglag mo ako e." sabi ko

I continue... "Sej, Mahal, Maraming Salamat. Kasi bumalik ka. Bumalik ka saakin. Thankful ako kay God na kahit madami tayong pinagdaanan, ikaw at ikaw parin ang binigay niya. Kaya mahal, 'wag kang bibitaw ah? Kakayanin natin ang lahat? I love you." 

"Ayan, turn mo na. Mag speech kana" sabi ko

Tumawa naman ang lahat ng tao, pati si father.

"Mahal, wala akong masabi hahaha. Hindi ba pwedeng i-bulong ko na lang?" sabi niya

"Aba! Kung wala lang talaga tayo sa simbahan, na mura na kita. Dali na! Mag ne-new year na! Bilisan mo." sabi ko

"Sige na nga. Eto na. I don't know how to start, but I'm so grateful to you, Mahal. Hindi ka nag hanap ng iba, nung mga panahong wala ako. Sabihin na kasi natin dito na, ginayuma mo ako." 

"Aba! Ang kapal ng mukha mo ah." sabi ko

"Shut up, mahal. Tapos na yung turn mo, mamaya kana." sabi niya

"Wala na akong masasabi kundi mahal kita. Kasi kung 'di naman kita mahal, 'di kita papakasalan. Yun lang hahaha." sabi niya

"I, John Paulo Nase, take thee, Stellvester Ajero, to be my wedded husband."

"I, Stellvester Ajero, take thee, John Paulo Nase, to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, "

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, "

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish"

"till death do us part" sabay naming sabi

"You may now kiss the groom." sabi ni father

Kasabay nun, biglang may fireworks. It's 2030. Bagong taon, bagong kasal. At bagong buhay!

"Halik ng panghabang buhay." sabi niya

"Halik ng panghabang buhay." ulit ko

The End.


End file.
